1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens that can be used in imaging apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the zoom lenses, especially, high-power telephoto zoom lenses, each of which has an angle of view of 2 degrees or less and a variable power ratio of 5.5 to 13.4 at a telephoto end, are discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-292524.
In a case where images of animals and birds are taken at long range out-of-doors for television nature programs, camera operators demand zoom lenses having high variable power ratios (for example, a large magnification of 5 or more and an angle of view of 2 degrees or less) and high optical performance. Also, in such a case, an operator often carries a camera over his shoulder while using the camera. Thus, more compact and lightweight and highly portable zoom lenses are demanded.